Paranoia
by petitprincess
Summary: A forest that once ruled by three clans has been knocked down to one. Most of the cats from other clans have become kittypets or sadly died. Why did this happen? Who did this? And who is the leader of PineClan often whispering? Rated T because this is Warriors.
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Yeah, the summary is terrible. This is my first warriors story (I bet you're sick of hearing that). I'm not sure if it's stupid or smart to have an Allegiance list, but I suck at remembering certain Warriors colors in the book, so I figured I'd do this for myself. Hope you like my awful names! :D**

* * *

 **PineClan**

 **Leader** : Darkclaw/Jasper- large black furred tom with a gray mane and amber eyes

 **Deputies** : Blackfang- black tom with visible fangs and greenish-yellow eyes

Ratwhisker- light gray tom with long thin whiskers and pale green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Daisy- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and tail tip and blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Mossflower- fluffy ginger and white she-cat with brown eyes

 **Apprentice** \- Smokepaw

Rita- white she-cat with one blue eye and one goldish yellow eye

Louis/Fawnpelt- brown and white spotted she-cat with pale green eyes

Addertail- light brown tabby tom with long tail and brown eyes

 **Apprentice** \- Vixenpaw

Waspstrike- tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice** \- Littlepaw

Sunflower/Sun- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and tail tip and amber eyes

Cheddar/Cedarfur- coarse brown tom with white chest and pale green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Smokepaw- smoky gray tom with hazel eyes

Vixenpaw- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Littlepaw- small silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Snowbird- white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Mate** \- Blackfang

Nightfur- black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Mate-** Waspstrike

 **Elders:**

Rye- cream tom with hazel eyes

Mangepelt- silver she-cat with bits of fur missing and green eyes

 **MistClan**

 **Leader** \- Rainstar- light gray she cat with brown eyes

 **Deputy** \- Otterfur- dark brown tom with black muzzle and and brilliant blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Marshpelt- gray and white tom with pale green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Silverfur- dark silver tom with greenish blue eyes

Splashstep- white she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Apprentice** \- Driftpaw

Wrenbelly- dark brown she cat with white underbelly and paws and light brown eyes

 **Apprentice** \- Weaselpaw

Badgerstripe- black and white tom with copper eyes

Gingertail- dark ginger and white she-cat with pale brown eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Driftpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with white muzzle and paws and hazel eyes

Weaselpaw- brown tom with white neck and underbelly and golden eyes

 **Elders:**

Swiftfoot/Twistedfoot- golden tom with back leg twisted and amber eyes (retired early)

Snowpetal- white long furred she-cat with cloudy blue eyes

Spottedtail- spotted tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light green eyes

 **DuskClan**

 **Leader** \- Shredstar- large and long furred white tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy** \- Shrewfur- dark brown and black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Starlingfeather- black and white spotted she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice** \- Dewpaw

 **Warriors:**

Yarrowclaw- golden and white tom and hazel eyes

 **Apprentice** \- Tinypaw

Nightbird- smoky black she-cat with yellow eyes

Owleyes- dusty brown tom with large golden eyes

 **Apprentice** \- Tigerpaw

Frostcloud- light gray (almost white) she-cat with pale blue eyes

Whitefang- white tom with black tail and ears and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Dewpaw- light gray and white she-cat with brown eyes

Tinypaw- ginger tabby tom with stumpy legs and grayish blue eyes

Tigerpaw- dark brown tabby tom with white paws and light brown eyes

 **Queens:**

Sweetberry- brown tabby she-cat with white chest and muzzle and brown eyes

 **Mate** \- Owleyes

Scorchpetal- dark ginger she-cat with white paws and throat and blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Wetnose- dark gray tom with bluish green eyes

 **Cats Outside of the Clan:**

Sophie- dark gray she-cat with white throat, underbelly, paws and patch on upper lip and greenish yellow eyes

Mac- pale gray tom with blue eyes (Sophie's step-nephew)

Cheese- heavy-set golden tom with light green eyes (Sophie's step-nephew)

Journey- spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eye

Russell- pale cream tom with seal-brown (almost black) ears, paws, face and tail and blue eyes

* * *

 **Yeah, you can easily who the main character is. I tried my best to not make it too obvious, but, oh well. Anyway, first chapter will hopefully be out soon. I just want to get the pacing right and hope to god it's interesting. Also, by the way, the first chapter will start off slow. I swear it will get better as it's ending. I promise you. So, anyway, I hope you liked...the names. ...Oh boy. Leave a review at horrible they are or how cringey I am. See you soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Warriors. Of course, I only own these characters. Any character you see that may be close to another's in a different story is pure coincidence.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't mean for this to take so long, I just got really scared about uploading, tbh. I felt like this story wouldn't do so well, especially considering the low level of views, but I guess that's to be expected since it's my first story. So, I figure I might as well be happy that people are viewing it any way. So, long story short, thank you so much to those who actually took their time to read. Although, honestly the view count could be so low due to it not really working when I first posted. Not sure why, but whatever.**

 **Anyway, stupid author's note over. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm not gonna lie I got lazy by the end and didn't really edit...so hopefully you don't mind a few punctuation and/or spelling errors. Like I said before, this chapter (and the whole story overall, kind of) will start of kind of slow. Be patient, please**

* * *

A loud crash reverberated through the household, causing me to jump out of my bed, fur standing on end. My eyes darted around the room, trying to find the danger that threatened us. A slight panic started to bubble in my chest as another crash resounded. I took a deep breath and comforted myself, "Okay, you can do this. Just find the stupid intruder that dare come into my home, and give a nice bite on those tree trunks they call legs!"

Nodding to myself in affirmation, despite the bit of doubt in the back of my mind, I sprang up from my bed and charged towards where the sound came from. As I started getting closer, I heard what sounded like loud barking inside the kitchen. The doubt in my mind grew more and more, and started getting slower to the point where I almost froze up. _What's going on in there? What if I'm too late? What if my housefolk are seriously hurt and there's nothing I can-_ I felt my breath quicken and I stood frozen, feeling completely useless and helpless. I shook my and muttered, "Wh-What am I d-doing?" I started to slowly back away from the corner that led to the kitchen, shaking as took each step. I continued panic-stricken, "I-I can't fight what's i-in there! I'm just some du-"

Before I could finish, another loud crash happened right next to me and as soon as it came, a harsh burning, stinging pain went up my left leg. I yowled and, without thinking, quickly limped into the kitchen. I looked down at my leg and quietly whimpered at the weeping, throbbing wound. I snapped my around and saw sharp chunks of white strewn about the floor. When I looked back up to see what was thrown, my eyes narrowed in annoyance and I hissed as ferociously as possible. I saw my two housefolk barking at each other. The female housefolk had what looked like a white solid thick piece of milk- _I think it's called a plate_ -in her paws, almost looking as if she was going to do something with it. _That_ had _to be what she was throwing, stupid mouse-brain,_ I thought loathfully.

The male housefolk started shouting at her and, as soon as he noticed me, started pointing towards me. My guess was that I was the reason she shouldn't throw anything else, but I felt a bit irritated that he didn't even notice I was bleeding. Deciding he wasn't going to understand, I got up to my paws, limped over to him, and started trilling. Any hope of some type of worriment was thrown out the door, when I heard him mumble, "Not now."

He used one of legs to gently move me and instantly started yelling again. Not really caring or wanting to hear anymore of this, I hobbled to the front entrance, took one look back at my owners, and then leaped through the cat door. Only feeling a slight sting when I noticed they didn't give two rat tails about me leaving.

* * *

As soon as I left out, I heard something that sounded like dirt being dug into. Trying to ignore the sharp pain in my leg, I quickly turn towards to the sound and unsheathed my claws. The digger had was hidden amongst the bushes in the small garden, so I couldn't see them and hopefully they couldn't see me. I crouched down into the bright green, overgrown grass and slowly started stalking towards them. I noticed as I started getting closer that there was sweet smell coming out from within the lavender bushes. Opening my maw slightly, just to make sure, I realized the scent was….catmint? _What would a cat want with catmint? Not only that, but how did they know it was even there? The only one who knows- **Oh!**_ Feeling rather embarrassed for myself, I got up from my crouch, sat on my haunches, and gave my chest a few licks. I called, "Journey, is that you?"

The bush gave a starting shake, as if it was surprised itself, and slowly came out was a spotted tabby she-cat with a bunch of catmint leaves in her mouth. Her hazel eyes glittered with excitement as she mumbled, "Mo-mie!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled at Journey's unawareness. Without saying a word, I flicked the tip of my tail up, and she seemed to understand as she stared at her maw cross-eyed. Instead of spitting them out, she walked out of the grass and gestured her to follow with a flick of her tail. I inwardly winced at my leg, but decided that I know I was going to need to deal with it for the journey, _ha ha_ , I had ahead for me. So, giving a few licks at my wound, I got up and followed the she-cat.

* * *

Once I got into Journey's backyard, making me a bit woozy from the overwhelming scent of wild flowers, she padded over to the poppy flower bed and spat out the leaves of catmint onto some dock leaves. Before she could see, I quickly covered my, now puffy, wound with my tail. Obviously, the last thing she needs to do is fuss over me. After licking the corners of her mouth, she exclaimed, "Sophie! It's so nice to see you up and about! I was beginning to worry you had gotten sick, even though you seemed fine when I snuck in early this morning."

"Oh, well, I had to...wait, what?" I asked in a bit in confusion, watching the tabby scramble around from flower bed to flower bed. _She went inside of my home? Why?_ As if she could read my mind, she replied whilst grabbing some chickweed, "Well, yeah, I had to get some poppy seeds _somewhere_. My housefolk scolded me the last time when I dug up their feverfew, though I have no idea why. I mean you think some housefolk would understand an emergency when they see one. Although, I guess some females tend to be extremely emotional, but since I have two in my house...Ha! You would not believe the amount of-"

I shouted, "Journey!"

"Huh? Oh...right, sorry," She apologized as she placed the chickweed with the catmint, and then scurried in the vast yard to the marigolds. The spotted tabby explained, as she started pulling off petals, "I had to get the seeds for a newcomer, who complained about a bit of back pain. Thankfully, your owners have some on their bird-catcher-"

"You mean _feeder_?" I corrected, looking a teensy bit amused knowing what she would say. She placed the marigold petals in front of me along with a swath of cobweb. Journey shrugged, "Same thing. Could you chew up those leaves and spit it out onto the web, please?"

A part of me wanted to ask why she couldn't do it herself, so to silence that half, I quickly stuffed my mouth with the petals. She turned back around, went over to a knocked over flower pot, and started scooping out some poppy seeds. While doing that, the tabby continued, "As I was saying, thankfully, your owners have and that they are... _nice_ enough to leave your cat door open. So, I figured I'd let myself in."

I didn't say anything or acknowledged-at least I tried not to-the growl in her voice at mentioning my cat door. She most likely said it so I don't get emotional over her bad-mouthing my housefolk, but I honestly stopped caring about it. If they wanted me to suddenly leave, then they'll get what they want. I shook my head to get rid of any bad thoughts, as I watched Journey sprint around her garden, looking for any herbs she may need. A bit envy boiled inside of me, wishing that I could know medicine with ease like that. _Or even having any kind of tal-No! That's enough! No thinking like that._

"You alright, Soph?" Journey questioned over her shoulder, looking worried. I spat the marigold pulp onto the cobweb and lied, "It's nothing. I'm good."

She narrowed her hazel eyes at me, but didn't press. After a beat of silence, I asked, "So, what are all of these for?"

"The poppy seeds, chickweed, and catmint are all for Russell. He's been having a bad cough for a while, and while it is newleaf, I'd rather not risk him getting greencough. The marigold and the cobweb, however, is for you," she clarified, sounding rather stern towards the end. Trying to keep my fur lying down, I stammered, "Wh-What are you t-talking-"

"I can smell the blood, Sophie," she growled as she walked over to me, grabbed at the pulp covered web, and ordered, "Now, move your tail so I can stop the bleeding! The last thing you need is an infection."

I sighed, as I moved my, now slightly redder, tail. She swiftly placed the web on top of my bleeding wound, causing me to wince slightly. We both sat in silence, just thinking to ourselves. At least I tried to, but I couldn't help but concentrate on Journey's increasing hardening expression. I knew she was going to say, but I still couldn't help feel nervous about hearing it. Right on cue, she suggested, "You need to leave that place...maybe stay with me."

I sighed, "...I know."

"You can't keep living there, if you're going to come out constantly looking ruffled. I mean, what is it going to-wait. Did you say 'I know'?" The she-cat queried with bewildered look on her face. I sighed once more and replied, "Yeah, I know I need to leave. What am I gonna say? 'Oh, the plate just so happened to aim directly at me, but don't worry. My female housefolk missed so she must've felt regretful at the last second.' Even if that were true, she shouldn't be throwing anything around so haphazardly."

Journey let out a small "oh" and went back into silence, concentrating on my wound. She lifted her paw a little and nodded in satisfaction. I looked down and saw that the bleeding was barely existent, even the swelling had disappeared. I gave my friend a gracious smile ***** and bent down to give a few licks at my wound. After a while, the spotted tabby let out a small chuckle and joked, "Heh! What a way to ruin a good lecture! I've had that in my mind for moons now and you just diminish it with a "yeah, okay."."

She finished, "Well, either way, I'm proud of you. Now, let's just get that stupid collar-"

I backed up as soon as she took another step, tucking my chin to hide my pink quail eggs- _pearls, I think they called it_ -collar. She stared at me as if I had grown two head, so I explained, "Uh...I don't really want to live with...you…"

She blinked and exclaimed, "Oh. Oh! Of course, you don't! You probably want to live with your nephews, right?"

"What? No. I want to go to...well…" I trailed off again, focusing my gaze beyond the fence where there's an obvious tree line. Journey followed my gaze and instantly puffed up when she saw the forest. She whirled her head back to me and questioned, "Why would you want to go in there!? If you thought your house was bad, then-"

"I don't want to stay here! What if they come looking for me? They think I'm nothing but a coward, so the last place they'll look is the forest. Didn't you stay in there?"

She corrected, "If you call staying "getting lost and then getting found by a bunch of cats that at least tolerated my presence," then yeah, sure. I stayed. Although, it doesn't even matter because I only stayed there for two days *****."

I searched around in my head for something that'll help change her mind. Using the only advantage I could think of, I asked, "Yeah, but didn't you say you knew someone in there?"

Journey's fur lied down a bit, probably because she was thinking about her wildcat friend. She sighed wistfully and began, "Yes, I know her, but it's been a long time. Two moons, actually. I doubt she would- I-I don't even know where she-"

"C'mon! Please! If you were my friend, you would take me there," I finish, feeling almost guilty that I played trap. Almost. I was very desperate. She narrowed her eyes at me, but didn't reprimand my kit-ish statement. She took a deep breath, looked at me in the eyes, and demanded, "If there's any point you feel uncomfortable or unwelcomed, come right back home!"

I let out a loud yowl in excitement, and I think even leapt up in the air. I rubbed up against and trilled, "Thank you! Thank you so much, Journey!"

"Yeah, yeah," she mocked, rolling her eyes despite her whiskers twitching amusingly. She looked up and saw the sun was moving past it's highest point. The spotted tabby nodded reassuringly to herself and informed, "It would probably be best to leave now. They most likely won't be as hostile in the daylight."

Without uttering another word to me, she dashed out of her garden, only slightly catching a blur of her signaling to follow. I hurried right after, feeling beyond elated.

* * *

When we both made it to the end of our cul-de-sac, she looked over toward me and ordered, "I want you to wait here. The clan will, hopefully, remember me, but I doubt they'll be fond of me bringing a stranger. I'll be back in a heartbeat. I promise."

I nodded quickly and beamed, feeling the excitement and agitation tingle in my paw pads. She smiled at my kit-like behavior. Journey then took one single hop onto the fence and then jumped down to the other side, disappearing completely. My ears perked up when I heard the sound of pawsteps and parting grass fading away.

I started kneading the ground at the thought of starting anew. I took a deep breath to calm myself and informed, "Don't think too far ahead, Sophie. These are wildcats. I doubt they'll like the idea of some cat like me intruding their serenity. Just try and make-"

On the other side, I heard the abrupt sound of grass parting once more. _Well, that was impossibly fast,_ I thought to myself as I got prepared myself to jump. Even though Journey said to wait, I'm sure she won't mind me just wanting a bit of a head start. With a small shake of my haunches, I scrambled up on the top of the fence, and leaped back down, only slightly stumbling on my landing.

I started, "Wow, Journey! When you said in a heart-"

"See! I told you I smelled a kittypet!"

My hackles rose when I heard a raspy voice, making me slowly look up. I sucked in a quick breath when I saw two large toms in front of me. One was a light gray with long whiskers and the other was black with visible fangs that made me shudder. The light gray tom narrowed his eyes at me, savagely hissed, turned to the black tom and said, "You were right, Blackfang. My apologies."

Before I could even take a step back, Blackfang circled behind and threateningly growled, daring me to take move one paw. I lowered myself to the ground when the gray tom padded closer, towering over me. He spoke softly, "Now, kittypet, tell me why you are in our territory."

Despite his calm tone, there was nothing but suppressed anger in his icy stare. Trying to suppress any trembling, I began, "W-Well, I-"

I got caught off by a loud hiss of rage. I hesitantly turned my head and saw that Blackfang stared at me, his pupils a small slit in his greenish-yellow eyes. He snarled, "Oh, please, Ratwhisker! As if it isn't obvious why she's here; this piece of foxdung was going to steal from us, maybe even bring some her indolent friends with her!"

"Blackfang, hush!" the light gray tom-Ratwhisker-hissed at his partner. I quickly got up from my low crouch and defended, "No, wait! This is a mistake. I was-" I unknowingly-and unfortunately-took a step forward, causing the black tom to spat. In a flash, the tom knocked my feet out from underneath me with a quick swipe and placed his front paws on my shoulders, leaning as much weight as he can on me. My shoulders groaned from the pressure and all I did was yelp. Blackfang then unsheathed his claws and warningly pressed them against my skin. He cautioned, "Don't make a sound."

Ratwhisker, his tail lashing about, growled, "Would you stop this callous behavior!? Honestly, you-"

He stopped suddenly and turned his head to the side. His ears pricked as if he heard something, despite seemingly no noise being made. Feeling faint pressure on my shoulders, Blackfang must've heard it as well. Using this to my advantage and as much strength as I could muster, I kicked my hind legs out towards my attacker's. His legs instantly gave out, causing him to yowl in surprise. When he landed on top of me, I quickly scrambled out from underneath him. Ratwhisker turned once he heard the yowl, but before he could react, I scrapped as much earth as I could and threw it at his face. Hearing the other's hiss, I aimlessly took off into the forest.

As I was running, I whimpered, "I should've known it wasn't her! I'm so stupid! If I just stayed on the other side, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

I took a sharp turn, trying to confuse my assailants. _Not that it mattered, their senses are obviously more heightened than mine. What did they even hear?_ I thought to myself, as I ran through the forest, trying to find someplace to hide. After a while, I heard a shout sounding like "follow the sound of the bell," and fast moving pawsteps behind me. I silently cursed my infernal collar and started to sprint as fast as I could. My legs started to feel weak from never having to push myself this hard, but I can't give up...at least not so early. Not only that, but I felt blood going down my left leg from the wound reopening. I needed to find someplace to recuperate and fast. After jumping a fallen tree, I luckily came across what looked like a little burrow made out of brambles. Silently thanking whoever is watching me, I hurled myself down the makeshift tunnel.

Tufts of my fur got caught, as I tried to quickly crawl through the thick vines. When I finally made it to the other side, I heard a soft gasp. I looked up and saw a silver tabby-no more than 6 moons-staring at me with wide blue eyes. Before I could explain myself to the tom, I ended up getting shoved outside of the tunnel. Unfortunately, the shove caused land on my head with sickening thud and skid across the unforgiving ground. The last thing I saw were multitudes of cats surrounding me.

* * *

 ***Yeah, I know cats don't smile. But they don't talk either or know how to administer medicine, so I don't think smiling isn't the most farfetched feat.**

 ***I saw on wikia that they said Sunrises are equal to a day for a cat, but I wasn't sure if both kittypets and clan cats use it. So, I just assumed it was the clans.**

 **Is it weird that I really want the ending to feel rush because that's how it's supposed to feel? Yeah, that's a good excuse...I mean, that's totally what I was going for. I really enjoyed writing this, despite how long it took me to write it and I hope you guys enjoyed my characters. Please tell me if anyone is acting too cartoonish or even just plain old mary-sue or gary-stu, it really helps. Also, leave any constructive criticism about the story, since this is my first time. (Saying "this story sucks" is not criticism.) Just a heads up, there will be a P.O.V change in the next chapter. This won't happen every chapter, but I will give you a bit of a heads up about it. Also, it will be between two cats...here's hoping I don't screw this second cat's personality.**

 **Anyway, once again, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, even if all you have to say is "I like it" or whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Warriors. The only thing I own are the characters and anything that happens in this story that may have happened in an entirely different story is pure coincidence. I swears.**


	3. Chapter 2 PREVIEW

**A/N: This is just a preview, just figured I'd post up something, even though I know no one is reading this stupid story lol.**

* * *

A few mouse-lengths away in a very small clearing, a mouse was nibbling on a seed in blissful peace, unknown to the presence lurking near. The bushes surrounding the mouse shuddered, causing the small animal to perk its ears up in surprise and stop eating. Looking to where the movement was, it sniffed the air for the slightest scent. ...Nothing. The mouse, with slight hesitation, went back down to continue gnawing at the see-

 _ **SNAP!**_

As soon as the sound crackled, the mouse tried to quickly take off underneath the brush. Unfortunately, as soon as it was getting close, the shaking movement of the bushes swiftly ran alongside it, until a tortoiseshell and white cat came bursting from within. Before the creature could even turn, the cat scooped it up into the air, caught it with their maw, and quickly bit into the now lifeless being. The she-cat puffed out her chest, feeling awfully proud of- "Really!?"

The molly started back a bit, her fur fluffing up a bit. She looked towards the voice and saw two cats leave out from the seclusion of the brush. One looking exactly like her, except more crossed and with blue eyes, and the other, a _huge_ black tom, looking a like a mixture of proud and disappointed. The other tortie hissed, "Could you have been any louder?"

The confidence never left the amber eyed tortie, as she placed the mouse on the ground and asked, "I caught it. That's gotta count for something, right?"

The blue eyed she-cat just growled at her, while the tom still just continued to stared at her. Despite one being more hostile, the other molly felt more agitation from the seemingly calm tom. She looked up at the larger cat and asked, "It does, right, Jasper?"

Jasper narrowed his amber eyes in thought, while also ignoring the intense glaring from the cat beside him. He looked at the, now sheepishly smiling tortie, and sighed, "Well...Sun, is right. This does count-"

"YES!" whooped Sun, as she hopped up into the air. The other tortie turned her head and huffed, trying and failing to hide a smile at the other's excitement. The black tom cleared his throat, halting the tortie's little prance. He continued, "While it does count, Daisy does prove a point as well."

"What!?" Sun exclaimed as all happiness immediately dropped into shock, now Daisy is the one with her chest puffed out. Jasper just huffed a chuckle at the two and explained, "Yes, you caught the mouse, but the way you executed it was...erm...poor. You made too much noise, you hesitated while the mouse was in shock, you forgot to pay attention to your surroundings, which caused you to step on the twig, and you played with it afterwards."

The two mollies looked at the large tom in thoughtful silence, digesting what was just explained. Although, the amber eyed tortie was looking more and more crestfallen as the silence stretched on. The tom inwardly flinched at the dejected feline, averted his eyes, and felt a bit of guilt creeping up. _Was I too hard? I thought explained her fault well with being harsh about it,_ he glanced back at the tortie and saw her kneading the ground in discomfort. It didn't take long for Daisy to notice; so, she walked up to the tortie and gave her a reassuring lick on the ear. Seeing Sun only give a half smile, Jasper thought, _...Maybe I should at least say I'm proud of her,_ he nodded to himself and turned to address the molly.

Unfortunately, before he could, loud yowls broke through the quietness of the scene. The three cats all jumped up at the sudden noise and looked towards the direction of the sound. Before the thought could come to mind, Daisy asked, "Do you think that's coming from camp?"

"What do you think is happening, Jasper?"

The large tom looked towards the continuous yowling and growled, "I have no idea, but me staying here isn't doing anything.

Quickly turning to the two, he started, "You two, stay here! I'll-"

The two were already gone and no doubt already close to the danger...they even took the mouse with them. Not wanting to waste too much time, Jasper growled in annoyance and broke off into a sprint towards camp, wondering what could cause such an uproar.


End file.
